


Get Out Of My Way, Loser

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Getting Mad At Their Son's Ex-Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short, moms being moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: I just stuck a quote in b/c it's easier than coming up w a title on my own.Michael's mom notices something is wrong with her son.





	Get Out Of My Way, Loser

"Michael?" comes a voice from the other side of the door. Ma. "Can I come in?"

Michael groans, and she walks in.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Michael rolls over and covers his face with a pillow.

Ma sits down by his feet on the bed. "Your eyes are red. Were you crying?"

Michael pushes himself up to his elbows and looks over his shoulders. "Maybe I'm just high on pot."

Ma shakes her head. "No, you're not, Michael. I know you're not. What's wrong?"

She's talking to him like she used to do when he was a kid. Michael has half a mind to be annoyed by it, yet it's somehow comforting instead.

"Did something happen at school? It was that kid again, the one who always writes on your backpack, wasn't it?"

"No, Ma, that's Rich," Michael murmurs. Before she can ask if that's the kid who was in the hospital, Michael changes the subject. "Nothing happened at school. Would you just leave me alone?"

Ma leans over and pats him on the back. "Why don't you and Jeremy go to the arcade together? That always cheers you up."

Michael groans loudly and crushes his face into back the pillow. His glasses press against his nose so hard that Michael knows it will leave a mark.

"Did something happen with Jeremy?...Michael, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Michael mumbles, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What happened?"

With an exaggerated sigh his mothers have become used to, Michael considers how to best bring up the subject. He definitely can't tell her about the SQUIP, but he knows she won't let up until he comes with some sort of an explanation. Half a truth is better than anything else.

Michael props himself up again, wipes his eyes, and says, "Jeremy and I aren't friends anymore."

"You've been friends for twelve years! He's part of the family!"

"I  _know_ , Ma," Michael snaps. Her words are like acid in new wounds. Forcing himself to calm down, he says simply, "He's been avoiding me, and at the party, he just said that he didn't want to talk to me again."

"That's terrible!" Ma gasps out.

"It's fine."

"No it is  _not_ fine! No one hurts my son!"

"Ma!" Michael reaches over and grabs her arm gently. "It's okay, Ma. I'll get over it. I have...other friends." Well, he can't name any, but he'll find some,  _eventually_. "Just,  _please_ don't get involved, okay? This is guy stuff."

Ma purses her lips and stares at him for a few seconds. "Okay, fine," she says. She leans forward and pats his back again. "But I'll still be bitter about it."

"I know, Ma."

She pushes herself up to her feet. "If you ever need to talk about it, or anything else..."

"I will," Michael says. "Don't worry about me."

"You know that's my job."

"Okay, Ma."

**Author's Note:**

> when some1 makes me sad my mom threatens 2 fight them and sometimes i'm afraid she actually will lmao


End file.
